Miss Goody Two Shoes?
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Elena has always been known as Miss Goody Two Shoes,always has done what she was told and was basically perfect... or is she? Her perfect image is what her parents expect from her but is she really perfect? How can she be with her secret vampire boyfriend Damon Salvatore Delena of course


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

"Elena get up we have to go to your dad's luncheon we can't be late" my mom yelled from down stairs I hated going to these functions I was supposed to dress in a beautiful dress stand still be quite and do as I'm told and be a proper young later and follow ever rule my parents rules and trust me it is getting boring

I remember when I was younger and I was glad to be miss goody two shoes I thought it was an honor to be known as a good girl to as I'm told and be proper and I got a real god feeling out of it because my brother Jeremy was the bad boy of our family, funny how a 5 year old can be labeled a bad boy, but it made me look even better

But then I got into my teenage years and I could not stand it I was not allowed to go anywhere without my parents including dates talk about humiliating and soon I started to rebel I started going out to parties and not getting home until like 2 in the morning and I even got a belly ring that my parents still don't know about

I walked down stairs and without a word I got into the car next to Jeremy and I smiled at him, ever since I started being well not a good girl me and him we became like best friends no one spoke the entire way to the Lockwood's house my dad was great friends with the Lockwood family and I was expected to date Tyler which was not going to happen

"good afternoon John, Miranda, Jeremy, and Elena" she said warmly "afternoon Mrs. Lockwood" Jeremy and I replied back and as we walked past her Jeremy whispered "more like good afternoon Mrs. Barbie doll" and I laughed she had at least 100,000 dollars' worth of plastic surgery not that she would ever admit to it but everyone knew it

I went to the food table to get a snack when someone walked up next to me, I looked up and smiled when I saw Damon Salvatore as I reached for some punch he gently brushed my hand which sent tingles down my spine he squeezed my hand and then said "afternoon Miss Gilbert" "afternoon Mr. Salvatore" and then we walked away from each other

I walked through the mobs of people and unfortunately ran into my mom "Elena dear come to talk to Tyler" I sighed and walked with her and I pretended to be interested in whatever they were talking about

"Elena would you like to dance?" Tyler asked me I looked over at my mother who gave me a look that if I did not I was be in some deep shit when we got home "I would love to"

When we started dancing it was silent and then he started a conversation "Elena you look beautiful today" "thank you Tyler" as he spun me I caught the sight of Damon and gave him a look that said please come help me he then started to walk towards us

"Afternoon Tyler, may I cut in?" Tyler let go and moved so Damon could start to dance with me when Tyler finally left Damon said "god you look so beautiful" he said "thank you" I said with a slight blush "Damon I missed you last night, but my parents were starting to suspect something" he winked at me and we continued to dance

"Damon I know this is not the most ideal place to say this but I just want you to know that I love you" his eyes widened in shock "you. You do?" I nodded "wow I now I know what it is like to be chosen" I looked at him confused "what do you mean Damon?"

"Elena in the 172 years I have been alive every girl I have ever loved Stefan" by this time I felt saddened for Damon my Damon I saw my mom looking at me that said let go of him "meet me in the house In 5 minutes" he whispered and he let me go

"Elena why we're dancing with him" she really hated the Salvatore's she will never tell me why but she does "mom he asked me and I was not going to be rude" she just rolled her eyes "mom I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom" she nodded and I walked into the house

Once I reached the bathroom I was pulled in by Damon and he started to kiss me with so much passion "you know I never said back but I love you too" he said with a dazzling smile and I started to kiss him again he hand slipped under my dress and grazed my panties "god I've missed you" he whispered in my ear I could not help but giggle he started to kiss my neck and then suddenly stopped which left me hot and bothered and of course confused

He leaned down and whispered "your mom is coming, I'll sneak in your room tonight" and when I looked up he was gone at first I did not know where he had gone but then I saw the window "Elena honey, hurry up Tyler wants to dance with you" I rolled my eyes "uh mom I got really sick can we go home?" "uh sure honey let me go get your dad and your brother" and I heard her walk down the hall

20 minutes later we finally had made it home and thank god too I was about to really barf if my mom said one more thing about Tyler I walked up the stairs and looked at the clock I could not believe we had been there the entire day it was already 9:00 I closed and locked the door I went to the bathroom and started the shower as I stood under the warm water I let my shoulders relax

When I finished I walked into my bed room pulled open the drawer that held many outfits that belonged to Damon I pulled out a pair of his boxers and put them on and one of his T-shirts

And sighed even though the water had relaxed my muscles some there was still a bunch of tension there I bent my arm so I could reach over and rub my shoulders but was stopped "allow me" I heard damon whisper in my ear when he started to rub my shoulders I let my head roll back and lean against his chest

And suddenly I realized how tired I was and the next thing knew I was closing my eyes and falling into a deep slumber


End file.
